


not a major loss

by pipdream



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, can't write for shit but lack of content is killing me, guess I gotta do it myself, sethvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipdream/pseuds/pipdream





	not a major loss

SETH  
"Seth, we haven't enough time for your nonsense. You're starting today and I want at least 3 goals off you, get into your fucking kit." Seth looked up from his phone at the sound of Kevin's voice. Although everyone else had been dressed in orange for the past half hour, Seth still had on his all black ensemble. 

"Figured I have a few more minutes until I need to change. Or will you have another meltdown if I'm not on your court right away?" 

"Fuck you, Gordon." Kevin spat, looking like the previously mentioned meltdown was certainly on its way. 

"Haven't enough time for that." Seth muttered, pulling his shirt over his head partly because he knew he had to play, mainly because he knew Kevin was still looking at him. 

"Havent got enough time for what? We still have 20 minutes til start." Nicky swung around the door frame into the locker room. 

"Kevin fucking Seth." Andrew 

"Hardly think he'd last that long, plenty of built up -"

"Nicky, finish that sentence and I'll kill you." The look Kevin gave Nicky was sharper than the knives Andrew carried and had the same effect on the man. Nicky practically fled the room, somehow ushering the monster out with him. 

"Look. If you just tried a little harder you could be so much better."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Try harder? Not all of us are born to live and breathe Exy." He tugged his orange shirt over his head angrily having to twist it until he could find a sleeve. 

"If you don't like it then why are you even here?"

"Because I fucking do, okay? I do like Exy. I don't like that you only ever have time for your little posse. I don't like that the only time you ever speak to me is to tell me I'm inadequate or useless or a waste of space. I don't fucking like you, Kevin Day." Seth was close enough to Kevin at this point that he broke his last sentence up by proding his finger against Kevin's chest. 

"So you start your arguments for what, attention?" Kevin used his own hand to knock Seths away. 

"Fuck you, you don't get it." 

"Then explain it." 

Seth pressed his lips against Kevin's with as much force as he did everything else. He knew that the positioning of his hands on Kevin's face meant that his thumb was sat over the black 2 just beneath his eye.

Much to Seths delight, Kevin returned the kiss almost immediately, one hand spread across his chest to push him backwards, the other came up against the doors of the lockers. Kevins lips were warm on his, and his tounge was now in his mouth, and Seths heart must have been beating hard enough that Kevin would surely be able to feel it. 

Number two, Seth thought to himself. How anyone could call this second to anything was beyond him. 

The sound of the door opening at the end of the hall caused Kevin to pull away. Seth tugged him back in for one last quick kiss, before pushing him away with enough power to make him stumble to the opposite lockers. 

"Does this mean you're not going to argue with me through this match?"

"Don't be delusional. Riling you up is the best part of this goddamn sport."

"I don't know why I expected otherwise."

"Dont think this means I like you, Kevin."

KEVIN  
Kevin had been watching him for a while, since long before he realised that he was looking. The hardness of every edge of Seth made Kevin wonder what it would feel like to smooth them out. The fake smirk that often positioned itself on his face had been captivating, at least until after he had kissed him when his real smile graced his face. That was destroying.

Kevin had managed to not get distracted for so long. Bur now that he knew what it felt like to have Seth pressed up against him, it was starting to become an issue.

At the present moment, he was directing all the balls Matt was directing at him straight back at him, causing Matt to dodge them every time. It was driving Kevin crazy in more ways than one. 

"Gordon. Can you just... stop that."

"Fuck you Day." He walked past, winking once he was certain people couldn't see.

Stop it. Exy. Kevin told himself. Like Seth said, you live and breathe it. Stop getting distracted.

SETH  
Just because theyd kissed a couple times didn't mean they were going to be any more tolerable of each other. Kevin was still Kevin and Seth was still easily set off by his comments. 

"Pick your fucking stick up Seth." The exy stick in question was rocking on the floor a couple metres away from where Seth had thrown it seconds ago. 

"Or what, hm? You don't have your little monster to stick up for you, what you gonna do?" 

"Fuck you, Gordon."

"Hardly think this is an appropriate time for that."

"What do I have to do to get you to knock these cones over properly?" 

"Let me kiss you again. Here." Seth said, smirking as Kevins cheeks reddened slightly. 

"Fine."

Seth proceeded to knock all 6 cones over, only missing one shot. The look on Kevin's face was a strange mix and annoyance and awe. 

"Was that good enough for you?" 

Kevin lips were on Seths only a moment later, and Seth took that as his answer. Seth ran his hands up underneath Kevin's shirt that was still damp with sweat. Although they were already gripping each other and he had Kevin's tongue in his mouth, Seth felt like he would explode if he didn't get closer. 

"Is the hard on because of me or the exy court?"

"Do you always have to say such stupid stuff?"

"Course I do. You worship the sport." He pressed his lips to the side of Kevin's face, just in front of his ear before whispering, "Would it be a crime to blow you on your precious court?" 

"Yes." Kevin gasped, leaning in to Seths every touch. 

"Good." Seth planted one last kiss on Kevin's lips before leaving a bruising kiss on his neck and then moving south, and Kevin wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along. 

KEVIN  
It was good. Things were the same as they always had been, and they were different too. Constant fighting had turned into constant bickering broken up with kisses and companionship and staying up hours talking. It was different. But it was good.

Until suddenly it wasn't.

That one late night phone call sent Kevin back to what he knew. Exy. He pushed all thoughts of Seth away and focused on Riko and the season and their chances of winning.

He noticed the way Allison grieved, openly and unapologetically. But Kevin couldn't do that. Everyone thought he hated Seth. And he did hate him. But not really. So he would have to turn off his emotions, just like he learnt to in the nest.

"What about the lineup?" He had asked, refusing to think about anything else. Not that someone had just died. Not that Riko had likely set it up. Not that he had eventually found something and someone other than Exy and it had been snatched right out of his hands. 

"It's not a major loss." He had said. To the future of the team perhaps. But to everyone on it? Seth had been friends with some of them. To Kevin? He refused to think about it. Refused to acknowledge why he felt uneasy about the whole situation.

Grief was an unknown territory to Kevin. But what could he do except keep moving and deal with it?

He knew beating the Ravens would mean something more now. Being number 1 was all Riko had going for him, and Kevin was now determined to knock it out from under his very feet. Maybe that would make him feel better about Seth.

Maybe.


End file.
